This invention relates to a walker and rocking horse, particularly to one possible to be used as a walker, which can be transformed to a rocking horse.
A known conventional walker shown in FIGS. 13 and 14 includes a base member 10, two pairs of front frames 20 and rear frames 30 crossing with each other inclinedly, and a top frame 40 combined together as the main parts.
The base member 10 is a square shape, and a plurality of rollers 101 attached with the base member 10 to roll on the ground. A lateral rod 102 is fixed respectively between two opposite inner sides of the base member 10, and the lower ends of each pair of the front frame 20 and the rear frame 30 are pivotally connected to the two lateral rods 102. The upper ends of the each pair of the front frame 20 and the rear frame 30 are pivotally connected with the top frame 40. The top frame 40 has an opening for a seat 401 to be combined in the opening.
Then the conventional walker may be moved around by a baby or a child sitting on the seat 401, with the feet touching the ground and trying to move the walker in learning to walk. However, the known conventional walker has only one use, limited in its practicality and worthiness.